1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mascara brush comprising a core of intertwisted wire sections, between which a plurality of bristles is fixed in place, standing out from the core, a free end of the core, which is not trimmed with bristles, being joined to a stem.
2. Background Art
Mascara brushes of the generic type serve to transfer mascara from a reservoir onto the user""s lashes. It is important for the brushes to possess a good transfer capacity on the one hand and adequate combing and separating properties on the other, when the mascara is applied by means of the brushes.
For the optimization and individualization of the properties of these mascara brushes, it is known to make use of a variety of bristle material or of combinations of various bristles.
Mascara brushes are known from DE 44 46 521 A1, in which the core is bent in the way of an eye.
DE 38 35 843 A1 describes a mascara brush with fibers which can be split by a binding agent being dissolved.
DE 198 47 733 discloses a brush in which the envelope curve of the tips of the bristles on the convex side of the core is approximately in the shape of a segment of an arc of a circle in a longitudinal section and approximately linear at least along a section line on the concave side of the core.
DE 296 18 479 U describes a mascara brush in which the bristles are cut in such a way that seen in a cross-sectional view, they are asymmetric such that the bristles on one side stand further out from the intertwisted wire sections than they do on the other side, and that seen in a longitudinal section, they are also asymmetrically cut to have varying lengths.
A brush is known from DE 93 16 562 U, in which the brush core, which is formed by the intertwisted wire sections, is twisted itself, providing a cylindrical inner cavity.
It is an object of the invention to embody a mascara brush of novel and attractive design which offers possibilities of application not known so far.
According to the invention, this object is attained by the wire core having a wavy configuration.
On the one hand, when the brush is rotated in the reservoir, this helps produce a distinct stirring effect, which leads to homogenizing and agitating the pigments in the mascara. On the other hand it is achieved that the lashes are contacted by the bristles from various angles during the application and combing process, and that a very uniform application of mascara takes place as a result.
In keeping with a further embodiment of the invention provision can be made for the central longitudinal axis of the wavy configuration to be offset relative to the central longitudinal axis of the stem.
Another advantageous embodiment provides that the bristles on the free end of the brush stand out in the shape of a semicircle on both sides of the central longitudinal axis.
This can be put into practice for instance by the free end of the core being bent backwards in a direction toward the stem.
It can further be provided that the section of the core that is located between the stem and the brush trimming is bent by an acute or obtuse angle or by 90xc2x0 relative to the longitudinal axis, the longitudinal axis of the trimming itself being parallel to the longitudinal axis of the stem.
The invention relates to a mascara unit comprising a mascara brush of the type specified above and a reservoir for the accommodation of mascara, into which dips the brush.
In such a mascara unit it is advantageously provided that at least part of the bristles of the trimming of the brush, when dipped, contact the inside wall of the reservoir. A stirring and stripping effect can be realized in this way.
The reservoir may have a diameter ranging between 9.0 mm and 18.0 mm and a length of 25 mm to 80 mm.
By advantage it can be provided that the reservoir has a noncircular cross section and that the circular envelope of the cross-sectional configuration of the reservoir has a diameter of 9 mm to 25 mm.
Seen in the longitudinal direction, the reservoir may have varying cross sections, the circular envelopes having a diameter of 5 mm to 18 mm.
In keeping with another embodiment it is provided for the longitudinal axis of the brush trimming to have such an inclination relative to the longitudinal axis of the stem and thus to the longitudinal axis of the reservoir that the trimming is parallel to a section of the inside wall of the reservoir, resting thereon when the brush is dipped.
Details of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing description of preferred embodiments, taken in conjunction with the drawing.